


Secret

by angededesespoir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Minor Injuries, Multi, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: In which Angela discovers that McCree is a werewolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanningu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kanningu).



> _A gift for[kanningu](http://kanningu.tumblr.com/) for the McMercy Secret Admirer Event._
> 
> _(Can also be read on[Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/157228172980/secret).)_

“Jesse!  Sit still, please.”

The young man halts his fidgeting, forces his body to be compliant.  “Sorry, Ange.”

He winces as she sets to work on sanitizing the wound.

“Is there a reason why you’re so restless?  You aren’t usually like this.”  


“I’m fine, darlin’.  Actually, I was just wonderin’ if you’d like to have a drink with me sometime this week.  I have a mighty fine bottle of whiskey with your name on it.”

Angela rolls her eyes and lightly hits his shoulder.  “Jesse McCree, what have I told you?  I’m on duty.  Now’s not the time to flirt.  And besides, you know I don’t drink whiskey.”

“I’d settle for beer.  Or even one of those fruity drinks.  Even just coffee...though I might add a bite to mine.”  He smiles, makes to rub at her wrist.  “Either that, or I’ll have to start injurying myself more.  Don’t see ya ‘nough as is, doc.”

She sighs, begins work on the stitches.  “Please don’t.  You’re reckless enough as is, and you know I hate seeing you like this.   And, you also know very well how busy I am.”

“Sorry, Angie.  Let me make it up to you?”  


She looks at his display of puppy dog eyes for a second, then, shaking her head, returns to the task of guiding and pulling thread.  “Insufferable.  You’re nothing if not determined.”  Her voice is stern, but he catches the small smile.  “Fine.  I’m off tomorrow; you can take me out then.”  

She ties off and cuts the thread, then moves her hand away.  “There.  Done.  Is there anything else you require?”

“No, ma’am.”  He grabs her hand and softly kisses it.  “Reckon I’ve taken up enough of the good doctor’s time.  Much obliged.”  He hops off the table.  “See ya tomorrow, darlin’.”    


Her lips are upturned as she busies herself with putting away tools and supplies.  “You, too, Jesse.  Have a good night.”  


He tips his hat, and heads out.

\--

A deep, shuddering breath leaves him.  His skin is crawling and his muscles have begun to spasm.

It’s a damn miracle, he thinks, that he was able to keep himself so composed ‘til now.

He winces as, what once was a nail now becomes a claw, jabbing into his hand.

He knows it’s risky, knows he should probably go to Reyes, go to containment like usual.  But it’s been years since he’s been allowed to run free.  He misses the dirt under his paws, the rush of cool wind through his fur.

He shudders, gripping and tearing away at his clothes.  It’s almost time.

He manages to get everything off and in a pile when the moonbeams fall upon him.  And then the change is upon him.

The last thing he’s aware of is the rippling of muscle and stretch of skin and bone, and the painful howl that tears from his throat.

Then there’s nothing but wind and desire, and hot blood coursing through his veins.

\--

The mug is warm in her hands.  She opts to caress it for awhile, warm her fingers.  She takes small sips here and there, and her mind wanders to Jesse briefly.  

She thinks of the way he tends to down his coffee.  Of how Commander Reyes has had to restrict his intact more than a few times because the man can get too hyper even without the caffeine to aid him. 

She thinks of the times he’s wandered into her office in the wee hours of the morning, shoved some fresh brew into her hands when she could barely keep her eyes open.  (Other times, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over her shoulders, urging her to sleep.)

She smiles, closes her eyes and feels the cool air surrounding her.  

It’s one of those rare peaceful days.  It almost feels surreal.

She stays there for awhile, the sky becoming lighter and lighter until she can see the sun peaking over the horizon.

She decides that it’s probably for the best that she wrap things up, get back to work.  

As she turns to go, movement in her periphery catches her attention.  Angela turns, curious, alert.

The mug falls, shatters.

\--

By the time the sun is starting to enter the sky, Jesse’s exhausted.  It’s been years since he’s been allowed to run.  His legs, no longer used to the strain, are trembling something fierce.  

He manages to get back to base before they give out.   His muscles are sore and aching.   The change back comes quickly, but still painfully.  

He’s about midway through when he hears the breaking of glass.  He winces, ears flinching in response.

It’s then that the smell hits him.  Not just the bitterness of the coffee, but that odd mix of vanilla and anti-septic that always seems to be radiating from one person in particular.  

He gulps, swallows down a whimper.

He finishes, back arching, then he self-consciously curls in on himself (as if she’s never seen him in the nude before), wearily and nervously daring to look her way.

“An-Angela.”  


She looks like she’s seen a ghost, and he doesn’t blame her.   _‘Of all people.....’_  If he could disappear right now, he would.

“J-Jesse.....”  She hesitates for a moment, then takes a step.  “Do you.....do you require any assistance?  Or would you I rather-”  


“I’m- I’m good, doc,” he manages.  “Just, uh, just give me a sec.  I’ll, uh, I’ll meet you inside.”  


She nods, turns to go, but falters.  She eyes the broken shards, hesitates.

“Don’t worry, Ange.  I’ll take care of it.”  


She nods.  “Thank you.”

Once she’s gone, Jesse lets out a shaky breath, then groans.

Why did he have to be dealt this hand?

\--

When he comes in, he catches her at a table, pen tapping nervously against the surface.  She stops the second her eyes land on him.  She sets it down, averts her eyes.

He drags himself over, sits in one of the empty chairs.  “I...I’m sorry, Angela.  I really didn’t want you to find out this way.”

Angela shakes her head.  “How....how did I not know?  I should have-”

“Don’t beat yourself up or nothin’.  You couldn’t have known.  There’s actually nothing really that gives us away when we’re in our human forms.  We just tend to be a bit hairier and our senses work a bit better than most.  Other than that....”  


“Why didn’t you tell me?”  She looks at him, concern in her eyes.  “Jesse, in order for you to get the proper care, this is something I should have known.”  


He rubs nervously at his neck.  “I- I know, but....”

“Does Commander Reyes know, at least?”  


“Y-yes, yes!  Of course.  He helps me.  Watches over me.”  


She nods slowly.  “That’s good at least.  I’m glad.  But still.....”

“I know.  I’m sorry, darlin’.  I was just...just worried how you might react.”  


He nearly jumps when he feels her hand cover his.

“Jesse, it’s okay.  You startled me at first.  I wasn’t expecting that, and it will take me awhile to fully process this, but this doesn’t change anything. I accept you.”  She rubs his hand comfortingly.  “Just...no more secrets, please.”  


He nods.  “Of course.  I promise.  I’ll be completely honest with ya from now on.  I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She gives the hand a few more strokes, then lets go.  “I think I should probably get back to work now.  And you should get some rest, so you’re ready for our little date.”  She pauses.  “If we’re still on?”  


Jesse perks up.  “Of course, darlin’.  Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
